Dragon Down
by PKWolf014
Summary: Hookfang has gone missing! With the riders out searching for him Alvin sets up a trap. Dragon down the comic as a book with a few changes. I own nothing!
I live on Berk. It's a small island in the middle of nowhere occupied by Vikings and...Dragons.

Though as a rule, 'Every Day' in Berk is a shade more out if the ordinary.

But we've learned to adapt.

I shifted on Toothless saddle the dragon was full on energy and flying around happily.

"Easy." I murmured to him.

I glanced back at my friends Fishlegs, Berks living book of dragons riding his Gronckle, Meatlug. Snotlout rocking up and down on his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Ruffnut was the girl Tuffnut was the boy but at first glance it would be hard to tell them apart they we're fighting as usual, on their Hideous Zibbleback Barf, and Belch.

Then Astrid who rocked on her saddle for her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.

We're Berks dragon riders but sometimes like now we're...Dragon passengers!

"I've never seen them so full of energy! We can do things, try things I never thought were possible!" Astrid cried I turned to look at Stormfly.

"Yeah! Like lose our breakfast!" Snotlout agreed from Hookfang.

"It must be the time of year. Spring is in the air for sure." I told them I grinned at turned to the group.

"Watch this." I called.

Toothless dove and began to hop across the water like a pebble.

"I call it Sea-skimming. It's like flying except n-n-n-o-ot!" I said

"Cute" Astrid agreed.

"Come on, Stormfly let's show them-" She started, Stormfly began to spin and the water gathered around her tail. "-How to really show off." Toothless pulled up and began to fly again.

"Meatlug's got another trick to haven't you girl? Watch!" Fishlegs cried. I watched Fishlegs and Meatlug as they hovered above the water. Meatlugs blasted six small blasts into the water that spilt to twelve.

"Nice!" I called to him.

Ruffnut laughed mischievously. "Barf and Belch have learned a few things from us."Tuffnut grinned, "They have? Oh yeah…" Their Zibbleback shot a blast into the water creating a huge explosion of sea water. "Two heads are always better than one."

The twins rammed their helmets together giggling like little heads turned to Snotlout.

"Uh, well Hookfangs is even more temperamental than usual….so there!" "Thats nothing new." Astrid said from behind me. With the afternoon coming in to a close, we neared the village, preparing to go home for the night.

"Um? Does anyone else smell something burning?" Snotlout asked

I took in a deep breath there was something burning, I looked at Hookfang and Snotlout, Snotlout was on fire."Yup," I said. "Snotlout, Hookfang's overheating he's-" I stopped as we flew over the village Hookfang's scales flew off him.

"Shedding?!"

The flaming scales flew into the village below lighting it ablaze. "Look out!" someone cried

"RUN!"

"My house!"

Gobbers faint laughs of victory and he shouts of his excitement, "Brilliant! YES!"

The villagers quickly moved to put the houses whacked his forehead.

"Oops."

"You win dude! Best trick ever!" Ruffnut yelled. "Awe-some!" Tuffnut cried.

We landed and lucky for us, this was one of the days Mildew happened to be in town.

"You see! I told you these dragons would rain doom and destruction upon us! I just never knew it would be quite so literally." He called to villagers. The fires we're all put out and my dad came storming through the crowd.

Gobber met up with him.

"Feel it? Build up of hot air and now the sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach." Gobber said brightly.

"Would that be Mildew's speech? Or that storm?" Dad asked, glancing out to the horizon where a huge storm was coming, It was maybe a half hour away. I twisted my fingers around my hands and looked at Toothless, waiting to see what Dad would do.

He looked at Hookfang and sighed

"Dragon riders, academy. Now." He ordered.

I shifted nervously on my foot and prosthetic, as Gobber strode into the academy. He looked at Snotlout.

"Until Hookfangs stopped shedding scales, He's to be isolated from the other dragons. Not to mention any flammable property and livestock."

He said Snotlout's shoulders slumped and I looked at Hookfang who was still shedding scales.

"Do you understand?" He asked Snotlout. Snotlout grumbled something."Are we clear?" He asked.

"I guess." He said and kicked a rock in front of him, He looked at Gobber,

"I don't get what all the fuss is about!" He said angrily. "My skin flakes around the clock when I undress, there's little piles of me everywhere."

I shuddered. "That was an image I could have lived without." I said

"Ew!" Astrid said

Gobber turned to Hookfang. "Third rock on the left. Small cave. Go!" He turned to his dragon, despair filling his eyes, "Better do as he says. But look no big emotional goodbyes okay?" He said."I don't do hearts and-" Hookfang took of into the air, taking one last glance at Snotlout before zooming off into the sky."-flowers." He finished He sighed.

Thunder rumbled above us and dark clouds covering Berk, released the rain they'd been holding back for hours. Rain poured on our heads."Incoming!" Snotlout yelled "Ah!" Gobber cried.

"Lookout!" Astrid warned. We raced to the village not even bothering to get onto our dragons.

My peg leg squeaked and I almost tripped a few times as we raced up the hills, when we reached the center of town. We stopped panting for breath, all of us soaking and still getting wetter.

I shivered and Snotlout looked up wistfully at the sky. "He took it well. All things considered..."

I sighed and looked at him. "It's not forever." Gobber assured him. "Now. Get to your house! I won't have your parents yelling at me when you all catch death of colds." Gobber commanded. I patted Snotlout's soaking arm."I, I'm sorry. But it's not forever. Who knows? Maybe he'll be friendlier when he returns." I said and smiled.

He didn't even give an amused huff at my joke."Yeah, right. He's probably glad he doesn't have to deal with me anymore." Snotlout snapped. I pulled away and looked at him. "Snotlout, you know that's not true." Astrid said softly.

"Yeah, well. Whatever." He mumbled and stalked off to his house. Astrid gave me a worried look and Gobber poked his head out of the blacksmiths shop. "What part of 'get to your house' did you miss?!" He cried.

I forced a laugh and the other dragon riders and I separated to go in for the night. I walked to my house in silence the only sounds was the thunder, rain, and my squeaking peg leg. I looked at Toothless."I feel terrible like somehow, Hookfang gone is my fault." I told Toothless. He hummed encouragingly.

I stepped up the steps to my house and looked around me at the blackness of the night. Lighting flashed nearby and it illuminated the village. I pushed the door open and thrust myself inside. Toothless, shoved inside behind me. I shut the door and shivered.

"Ah, Hiccup. I was wondering when you'd be home." Dad said.I gave a small fake laugh and looked at Toothless. "We uh, got caught in the storm." Dad looked at my soaking shivering body.

"Well don't just stand there. Come over here and warm yourselves up." He said. I walked over to the fire place and rung water out of my vest and shook my curled up next the the fire, humming.I put my hands over the fire.

"This is one big storm." my dad said I nodded, and shivered, after about five minutes of empty awkward silence I pulled my hands away."Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Dad." I said.

Toothless lifted his head, and watched me walk to the stairs.

"Good night, Hiccup."

I walked up the stairs and slipped into my bed and Toothless came into the room.

He stepped onto his slab of rock on the floor and made several rings of fire around it before he settled in for the night. I let out deep breath and looked at Toothless who was already asleep. How he fell asleep so fast was beyond me. I rolled over and felt my wet hair sticking to my face. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep.

Meanwhile…

Hookfang miles away, from his small cave, watched the rain fall. He snorted as he thought of the warm bed he had at home, that the other dragons we're enjoying. Berk hated him. He was sure of rain called to him and he remembered somewhere warm and dry he could go, far away from Berk.

He zoomed out of the cave hoping to reach the warmth by the next day.

The next morning.

"Hookfang! C'mon boy! I got a tasty treat for you! You're favorite!" The mouse Snotlout was holding squeaked. Rain was still pouring and I watched Snotlout continue to yell into rain.

"Hookfang here!"

"Hookfang?"

"He'll come back Snotlout." I promised, "He's probably just off scaring fish." I assured him. Though I was starting to worry. Hookfang could be stubborn but he always came when Snotlout called for him. "Nah, he's gonner than gone." Tuffnut said. "Never coming back." Ruffnut added the twins smirked at each other. "Not helping guys" Snotlout muttered through clenched teeth."Ah, whatever! I am so over him!...Ungrateful lump." He said, I sighed and put a hand on his soaking shoulder.

"Listen you're not fooling anyone." I said to him he shrugged my hand off. "I know how I'd feel if Toothless went awol. I got two words for you, Snotlout...Search party.

"We've searched all the near islands and no sign of Hookfang. We'll have to push further out." Fishlegs said behind me. Raindrops ran down my soaking face as I said, "I don't like it."

"Me either, would it have been wrong for me to fly on Stormfly, with Astrid?" Snotlout asked from behind Fishlegs.

"So wrong….and then some!" Astrid assured him. Snotlout let out an unhappy breath.

"What I meant was, the dragons aren't coping. Toothless is the only one who can fly in this weather." I said Astrid rolled her eyes and thunder clapped above us.

"We're doing fine I mean it's in the name Stormfl-" Stormfly spun as the rain fell harder,"-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" "Astrid!" I cried "Toothless, rudder support!" I dove for Stormfly grabbing onto her tail to support her. Stormfly steadied and Toothless released her.

"That's it! We're turning back!" I declared.

"What!? No way it's barely a shower-" Snotlout was cut short as a wave nearly swallowed him, Fishlegs, and Meatlug. They pulled back the surface and with a crab clinging to his nose Snotlout muttered, "Okay." We switched directions heading back to Berk. It was early in the morning and the storm seemed to have gotten worse over night. We neared home and I heard Gobber shout "Stoick!-"We landed and Gobber finished, "-They're back!"

My dad marched at us and I dismounted off of Toothless. The other riders got of the dragons as well. Dad finally reached us and I turned to face him."What in the name of Thor we're you thinking!?" He shouted I cringed.

" 'I know, it's the worst storm we've seen since the Great Grudedoea. Let's take the dragons for a spin!' " I looked at him, "It wasn't quite like that, dad. Hookfang's gone missing and we-" I stopped as Dad leaned in close to my face. "Watch my lips. Grounded. Gr-oun-ded! All of you until further notice."

"But-"

"But what? It's a dragon not a kitten, it will survive this weather." He said he pulled away straightening to his full height. "But Toothless can-" "Hiccup." Gobber warned. "Oh, right I keep forgetting Vikings and debate never exactly saw eye-to-eye." I said sarcastically to my dad and Gobber who we're walking away.

"Debate? We, like, debate all the time" Tuffnut said "Yeah, Party or sleep, Party or sleep, party wins mostly." Ruffnut added, thunder crackled up ahead."Sorry, guys, you heard him, we wait this storm out and then go out again." I said Snotlout whirled around stormed up to me.

"By which Hookfang will be long gone!" He shouted

"And it's all your fault!" Snotlout said.I looked up at him, "My fault? How is it my fault?" I asked him He leaned it close to my face."If it had been Toothless shedding, you'd have found some way to keep him on Berk." He pulled away and stormed down the path. "But You let Hookfang go without so much as a murmur." He hissed and disappeared and my heart sunk.

"He's wrong." Astrid said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No...he's right."

Meanwhile out at sea, Outcast ships.

"Cap'n this is madness!" Savage yelled at Alvin the treacherous. "If we stay out here we'll be torn apart!" "Hold your course!" Alvin yelled. The Outcasts continued to row.

"Opportunities like this don't just come along every day, and I intend to grab this one by the scruff of it's scaly neck." Alvin told his men, "If, as my spies tell me, one of Berk's trained dragons has flown away I aim to have it. At all costs." He added his men looked at each other, "Look, Alvin There's dragons far and wide, but without the dragon trainer they're exactly no use." A man, Terin said.

"I'm well aware of the Terin. The dragon is just bait, the dragon trainer will come to rescue." He said Terin's eyes sparked with realization.

"Dragon off the starboard bow Cap'n!" A Outcast called. Alvin smiled, almost there.

"That's the one! Shedding scales like winter snow...ARM THE CATAPULTS!" Alvin shouted.

The other Outcasts quickly all armed the catapults. Alvin watched the dragon growing closer, he turned to his men, "An' unless you want a fast-track ferry to Valhalla...MISS!"

The catapult launchers looked at each other in surprise but did as Alvin ordered. All the catapults missed Hookfang and he flew over their heads."Bring up the nets! Catch as many of those scales as you can!" Alvin commanded. Hookfang landed on the island behind them and gave an angry snort at the viking before he climbed into the cave entrance next to him and disappeared into it.

"Perfect, now set sail. Take us out then back in again, I intend to lay a trail a blindfolded beggar with no nose could follow!"

Out at the sea, flying the night fury.

I took in a deep breath and wiped rain water from my eyes."That's it, Bud, you're doing great." I told gave me a grumpy snort."I know, I know you think I'm crazy defining my dad, not telling Astrid or the others where I'm going but I had to do something." I looked down at the ocean where weird small blobs we're floating.

Toothless dove suddenly, seeing or, smelling something I couldn't.I yelped. "What is it, Toothless? You got a scent?" I asked Toothless soared close to the water and I picked up one of the nearby floating things. "Dragon scales," I breathed, Hookfangs dragon scales.

"It's Hookfang. It has to be!" I cried "We're close Go boy, Go!"

Alvin watched the nearing Night Fury and Hiccup. "That's it steady now. Let him get all the way in...Then snap the trap shut!"

We flew to the island. It was more just a volcano, but the scales lead to it. There was a large cave entrance. Toothless landed on the rocky beach and I jumped off. "Toothless stay here." I said before rushing off to the cave. I reached the entrance and the cave was bigger than I'd thought, it must lead to the heart of the volcano.

"Hookfang! you here? It's me, Hiccup!" I called into it. After waiting a few seconds and no responce I walked into the cave it was like walking into an oven."Whoa!" I cried"Hot! These must connect the main magma source!" I wandered among the hot red rocks and steam,

"Not sure if I can go much-" I stopped when I saw the small distent figure of Hookfang.

"Hookfang?"

He looked at me,"Got yourself all superheated haven't you?" I asked He growled. I wiped the sweat of my forehead,"I know you're upset, but you can't stay in this heat!" I called I backed up in the cave I needed to get out or I would be roasted alive.

"It's no good!" I cried before turning and running, "I really can't take this heat. But I'll be back! We need to get you out of there, before you're hurt yourself." I called I reached the entrance of the cave and jumped out relieved when the cold rain seeped into my skin. I continued my run to Toothless muttering to myself,

"If I can just figure out a way to-" When I reached Toothless, he growled, looking out at the shore, a few feet away. I looked up surprised and saw, "Outcasts!?"

They we're already on the beach and racing at us fast, despite the slippery ground. They surrounded us and I looked at the ocean, I turned to Toothless," Toothless go! GO!" I cried he looked at me surprised, "Get help! Sea skim!"

His eyes still held surprise, but he jumped over the heads of the Outcasts, jumping into the water the arrows the Outcasts fired chasing after him in landing in the water with small splashes.

I turned back to the Outcasts that had me surrounded.

Alvin shoved his way through the Vikings coming up to me, an Outcast behind me grabbed my arms pulling them behind my back and Alvin smiled, "And now, Dragon trainer, You.

Toothless sea skimmed along the ocean, He could see Berk, he was getting closer.

Hang on, Hiccup. I am getting help.

Astrid stared at the blue sky watching the horizon with the other dragon riders except, one had seen him since the previous night. "Hiccup must have taken Toothless out and continued the search without us." Snotlout said next to Astrid.

"I am going to wring his scrawny neck." Snotlout muttered, Astrid looked at him, he looked so defeated, Hookfangs disappearance weighed heavily on each of their shoulders but Snotlout wasn't even trying to hide it anymore.

"You'll have to find him first-" Ruffnut said, Tuffnut looked at his sister and grinned finishing her sentence, "-then wring his scrawny neck."Astrid sighed, "Officially we're still grounded. But Stoick did say until further notice, and I'm pretty sure what he meant was-"

Snotlout cut her off as he pointed out to sea and said, "Wow! Look and that dolphin! it's the weirdest dolphin I've ever seen..."Astrid pulled out a spyglass and stared at what Snotlout was pointing at.

"That's not a fish! It's Toothless! Without Hiccup!" She dropped the spyglass and raced to the academy. "C'MON!" She yelled, the other dragon riders hot at her heels, they raced into the academy and hopped onto their dragons taking flight in less than a minute.

They flew out of the academy, "We have a dragon in distress!"

Toothless POV

I sea skimmed along the ocean feeling my tired muscles beg me to stop. I was so tired. I could hear the approaching sound of the dragons, and their riders.

I took one last hop before my tired muscles gave in and I sunk like a stone into the ocean.

Astrid POV

Stormfly dived after Toothless and she held her breath, as Stormfly dived into the cold claws wrapped around Toothless shoulders and wings, and she rocketed upwards and out of the ocean, Meatlug grabbed Toothless's tail and she released her breath shaking her body to remove the water.

"That was.." Ruffnut started Tuffnut finished her sentence, "Extreme rescue! I love it!"

"A midday dip I could have done without." She grumbled."Yeah! I had a bath last summer.." Snotlout started. She coughed silencing him.

They flew the quick flight to Berk and she looked down to make sure Stormfly still had the unconcise Toothless in her claws. She relaxed a little as they neared, Hiccup's house.

Stormfly set Toothless gently down, next to the house. She landed and Meatlug followed shortly followed by Barf and Belch.

She jumped off of Stormfly and raced up the steps to Hiccup's house. She threw open the door to where Gobber and Stoick we're talking about the fireplace. Astrid rushed inside shortly followed by the twins Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"HiccupbrokeyourruleandlefttgofindHookfangToothlesscamebackandwithoutHiccup!" She said all at once. Stoick looked up at the Astrid and Gobber almost looked concerned?

"Take a deep breath." Gobber commanded. She steadied her breathing she took in a deep breath.

"Hiccup broke your rule, and left to go find Hookfang. We found Toothless sea skimming here, without Hiccup." She looked up at the two men. Gobber blinked and chuckled, "Well, that's a bit to take in."Stoick handled it a little less calmly.

"He did what?! When! How?!"

Astrid glanced at her fellow teens. "Gobber I want our fastest ships, rigged and ready to sail within the hour." Stoick told him "Those wheels are already in motion, Well be ready within the half hour." Gobber assured his friend, "And as for Hiccup when I get my hands on him I'll I'll…." Stoick started

"We already have wring his scrawny neck" Tuffnut told him, Ruffnut smiled and said

"But you could make it funner and-"

"I think we get the picture Ruffnut" she assured the girl. "What is it with that boy and parental guidance!" Stoick exclaimed. Astrid looked at the rest of the riders and they shrugged the only one who really knew was, Hiccup.

Back on Hookfang's volcano.

I struggled against the ropes at my wrists as I looked at Alvin who was pacing back and forth.

I sat a few feet away from them. My eyes bordley followed Alvin."Why are we waiting!" Alvin shouted. "I hate waiting! Patience is not one of me strong suits."he said.

As if any one who knew Alvin didn't know that….

"But the wind and the tide are against us! Hornpike said so! If we set sail now we'll get shoved straight back against this volcanic pile of rocks!""As if you can trust that man...AHHH!" Alvin cried.

The ground shifted beneath me and I glanced back at the volcano that was starting to rumble, Hookfang's extra heat was making the volcano slowly warm up enough to explode.

"I don't want to add to your woes Alvin, but...You've got a unstable and highly combustible dragon is the belly of a particularly angry volcano. With that combination watch out for a massive explosion-" The volcano hissed and a small amount of lava leaked out of the top."-meltdown." I finished.

I searched behind me for the dragon scale I'd seen when I'd been shoved here, I felt the familiar red hotness of the scale, and put the ropes on it, they began to sizzle, Alvin looked at me and must have realized I was serious because he shouted, "Listen up! we'll fall back to the ships and wait until the tide changes…..just in case. As for you dragon trainer-" Snap!

The ropes broke and I jumped to my feet running up the cliff side. "Oh, now that's just takin' me bad mood, and makin' it worse." Alvin grumbled behind me. I neared the entrance of the cave when arrows landed all around me I stopped.

"Huuh?"

I looked back at Alvin, "Hey! Nice grouping." Outcasts surrounded me holding bows and swords.

"Ah!" They drew nearer and I sighed "Hmm.. oh well, it was worth a shot."I raised my arms in surrender an Outcast with a thick black beard grabbed my arms shoving me down the hill as he re-tied them. I looked back at the cave.

"Sorry Hookfang. I'll be back somehow."

We reached the beach and where a rowboat was waiting to head back to the ship.

They looked at me. "What?" I asked the black bearded guy released me and shoved me to the ship, holding a sword to my chest. "Get in." I climbed into the ship and the other Outcasts still on the beach followed.

"You know what? Thanks for taking me guys. The only thing I like better at sunset then getting kidnapped is...hmm. Yup, I don't like anything better." I said sarcastically Alvin gave an amused huff from the front of the boat.

The boat ride was short and when we reached the deck the black bearded Outcast, whom I decided really didn't like me tossed me onto the deck. I struggled to my feet.

"Sir, the tide and the wind we're never against us Hornpike just looked at it wrong." A Outcast told Alvin."Well that's nothing new. You never can trust that guy." He said He laughed.

"Set sail!" he cried the ship lurched forward and the sail quickly caught hold of the wind.I leaned against the side of the boat, thinking.I looked at the Outcasts who we're looking at me curious. "Hey," I said, they all went back to working at the ship all avoiding eye contact.

I leaned over the railing looking into the murky water, "Hey!" Alvin cried, "What are you doing?" He asked me I pulled back, "Looking at the water, you're ship seems to have made it turn green." I said. Alvin was not amused.

"Watch him." He commanded a few soldiers, they all looked at me, and lucky me the black bearded guys was one of them.

I thought of earlier that night when I'd snuck out of the house and suddenly wished I had at least told Astrid where I was going. I was just glad Toothless wasn't with me. At least one of us would make it back home.

Astrid POV

The boats sailed to slow for her liking she was frustrated and Toothless was looking out to the volcano. The boats had been following Toothless ever since he regained concise and Sea skimmed across a lot of the ocean. He was currently taking a break, but was still leading them to Hiccup.

She shifted nervously on Stormfly.

When they finally docked ashore Astrid sighed and landed. There was a large cave up ahead and with a random ring on arrows in the entrance. She looked at Toothless who looked just as confused as she felt.

Toothless POV

I stared at the empty beach there was no one here. Where we're the Outcasts? Where was Hiccup? I hopped from the deck and sniffed around. Hiccup's sent presented itself and I followed it up to the ring off arrows where it abruptly died.

Where was he?

I looked around at the island and the vikings who we're also searching for Hiccup. Stoick gave out an angry huff as he walked up next to me."Something happened." He said and pulled out an arrow. I wished I could speak their tough and tell them of the Outcasts. Hiccup would understand he knew what I was saying though he didn't speak my language.

The ground shifted suddenly and I looked up at the cave entrance. Hookfang was inside that cave. He was making the volcano erupt by staying in there. I ran to Snotlout and he looked at me."What?" He asked I pushed him to the cave entrance. Hookfang let out a low moan and Snotlout recognized it.

"Hookfang?"

Stoick sighed, "Snotlout you're dragon isn't in there." He said. Snotlout? you came for me?

Hookfang hissed faintly "Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted."I'm here! Come back to me Hooky!" Snotlout came! I am coming. Don't move. Hookfang burst from the cave and rubbed into Snotlout still smoking, Snotlout didn't care and laughed and hugged his jaw.I snorted and looked at the happy dragon and boy.

Stormfly landed nearby and laughed. "He came back for you!" Astrid cried and jumped off of Stormfly running over to them. Stoick walked away and handed the arrow to Gobber.

"Recognize it?" he asked Gobber ran his hands along the arrow. "Yup. Definitely one of Alvin's they make the weirdest arrows on Outcast island." "Do you realize what this means Gobber?"

"Yup, that arrow is no good and should be discarded immediately."

"Gobber, Alvin was on the island." Stoick said. I growled at his name and remembered Hiccups panicked shouts from the night before. They could be at Outcast island by now. Hookfang, Astrid and Snotlout came over. Astrid gasped, "Wait so Alvin was on this island?" She asked Stoick and Gobber nodded. "Alvin took Hiccup." She whisperd

I let the truth sink in. Hiccup wasn't going to come running out of somewhere and run to me and we fly off into the sun. Alvin had him and wasn't going to let him go.

Hiccup POV

I looked out at the growing small speck that would grow to be Outcast island. Alvin kept muttering to himself and chuckling. I sighed and peeled my gaze away from the nearing Island as I sank back onto my heels, and continued sitting.

I was so tired of sitting! I was pretty sure if Alvin kept me here for a minute longer I would go insane! I leaned against the side of the ship, and closed my eyes trying to sleep. We'd been in this boat for hours! I'd been sitting in this corner hours, I wanted to tear out my hair in frustration.

Anytime I tried to move away from the corner the black bearded Outcast whom's name I had learned was Skari, would shove me back. I wasn't quite sure what I had done, but this man really, really didn't like me. "Hiccup!" Alvin shouted I jerked my head up tossing my bangs.

"What?"

"When, we get to the Outcast island, I expect you to train all my dragons." He said I looked up at him coldly."I am not going to train your dragons." He laughed, "Oh, you will. You will." He promised. "No, I won't."

I shifted my tied hands and felt the rubbed wrists scream in protest pain shot up my arms. I bit my lip and Alvin looked away, staring out at Outcast island. Grinning. The boat rocked suddenly and I jerked forward with the rest of the crew.

Alvin looked out to the open sea. "Sir, we're hitting a bit of rough water." A viking said to Alvin. I steadied myself and looked up at the sky. Pink streaks colored the sky promising an amazing sunset, not like it really mattered without flying on Toothless I didn't even care to see it.

The wind picked up suddenly and my bangs flew away from my face.

Oh great, now we we're going to reach the island at an even faster pace. The boat shifted again at the growing current.I sighed and leaned against the wall, I closed my eyes, but the we we're still about an hour away the Outcasts we're still talking and running around the ship.

"Ah, Yoto you left the second sail up!" A man cried Yoto I would assume denied it," I did not besides that was your job!"

"Was not!"

"Will you be quiet!" Alvin shouted the two men silenced immediately.

I stretched out my fingers trying the keep them from freezing off, the rain was still falling but had slowed to a sprinkle.

My flight armor was sticking to my shirt and I shifted off of my prosthetic foot, it was not comfortable to sit on. The last rays of light we're leaving the sky, and the almost now clear sky lighted up with stars. The boat suddenly rammed into the dock and I sat up straight as the Outcasts started to unload from the ship. Skari pulled my to my feet, and pushed me forward. I stumbled of the ship, and Alvin joined me.

"Welcome back to Outcast Island Hiccup." He said, I bit my lip holding back a sarcastic comment and said nothing.

Alvin laughed, "You know without that dragon you're a lot easier to catch."

"Good. I wouldn't want to break any of your precious Outcasts nails." I said sarcastically.

Alvin pushed me forward.

We walked forward for a while and Skari walked next to us along with about ten other vikings. I looked at the large escort and rolled my eyes what were they expecting for me to summon a dragon army they have to fight off?

We reached the main part of Outcast island where the dragon ring was. Alvin laughed. I looked into the ring from the top, it was larger than ours but other than that is was pretty much the same.

We walked down a path to the gate leading into the ring. Skari untied my hands and I rubbed my wrists. Alvin pushed me into the ring.

"You are going to train my dragon and once you have I'll use em to destroy Berk. Next time you see me Stoick I shall be riding dragons to Berks destruction with you along with it." He said I looked at them, and raised and eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'm just going to do it just like that?" I asked. Alvin laughed."Now if I told you it would ruin all the fun wouldn't it?"

Skari closed the gate locking me into the ring. Alvin walked away and shouted up to the soldiers above me,"Release the dragon!"

He wasn't letting me approach this, he was making training the dragon a life or death situation!

The gate slowly raised and I stood calmly. A Monstrous Nightmare burst into the ring and let out a wave of fire. I got a horrible feeling, that this wasn't going to end well. It fired at me and I ducked as the fire shot above me head I was suddenly glad I was wearing my flight armor and not the vest would be on fire.

Fine Alvin if you want a trained dragon. You aren't going to get it from me. I pulled my head up and ran across the ring feeling a wave of fire chase me. The Nightmare hissed and I looked at it. I knew what I should do, but… I couldn't.

My mind raced on what I could do then I remembered the Zibbleback I had made go back in dragon training so long ago. I looked at the Nightmare, would it work if I didn't have an eel?

Well no time like the present. I slowly advanced towards it.

"Back. Back! Back." I said, the dragon looked at me, surprised at my slowly backed up. I continued to push it back without even touching it until I had it backed up into the cage. I pulled the door closed, and looked up and the jaw dropped Outcasts.

Alvin frowned.

"You didn't train it." He called, from above me.

I glared, "Like I said Alvin I am not going to train your dragons." I raised his hands in frustration, but he looked coldly down on me. "Put him in the prison." He said.

Skari walked into the ring where I stood, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the ring and re-tied my hands.

We walked into the small prison, where there we're few other people. He tossed me into a cell. Chuckling to himself. He walked away and I struggled to a sitting position, and stared out across to the empty cell across me. I was here on my own, who knew how long it would take before dad realized what happened. Oh Toothless, where are you?

Toothless

We we're still so far away. I shifted on the boat, wishing it could sail the pace I could fly.  
Stoick paced behind me, Gobber was standing calmly, "Relax Stoick, he's fine." Gobber said. I could tell the crazy blacksmith was worried, though, but he loved to cover up worry with jokes.

"Not if Alvin has him…."

I snorted my agreement and watched a small speck dot the horizon. Outcast island was about a day's sail away from Berk, from whatever volcano we we're at it was closer.

I shifted my tail and looked back at the prosthetic tail Hiccup had attached to me without him, I was a flightless dragon, I looked up at where the other dragons were flying Snotlout and Hookfang we're still laughing and smiling like they'd been separated for years instead of days. Hookfang was shedding less and I watched them happily fly together.

Toothless you cannot hide your worry from me. Stormfly hummed I looked up at her.

I know. I am not trying to, but you know how Alvin is…

She snorted softly.

Toothless, he will be fine. He rides you, a Night Fury! Your boy will be fine. She hummed.I snorted and looked at her and Astrid.

I wish I could be that sure.

Astrid

The small silhouette of Outcast island was growing and she tightened her grip and her axe.

"What's the plan?" She asked Stoick.

"We get to the island will we let Toothless find Hiccup. You're going to rescue him, well me and the other riders create a diversion." Stoick said Astrid looked down at him surprised. He often was the one who wanted to rescue Hiccup. But they would create good diversion so it made sense.

She stared at Toothless who was growing restless as they neared the island.

"So, um. How do you plan to get Toothless there first?" She asked Stoick glanced at the dragon.

"Two words. Sea skim." He said he looked at the dragon.

"Toothless, sea skim. Find Hiccup." He directed, Toothless looked at him and then jumped of the side of the boat, sea skimming ahead of them, "Well that's my cue. Good luck guys!" She called to the other riders before taking off after Toothless.

The Night Fury was zooming across the water at an incredible speed. Stormfly struggled to keep pace with him. Astrid let out her breath, looking at the sun setting in the distance day two for Hiccup missing. When she found him she was going to chain that boy to his bed so he couldn't just disappear again.

She grinned at the thought, and laughed realizing Toothless would never let her accomplish her evil plan.

Toothless made it to the beach, well it was more gravel rocks than an actual beach sand. Stormfly landed and Astrid hopped off of her, and started to follow Toothless who was sniffing the ground desperately trying to pick up Hiccup's sent. He looked up mournfully at her and the answer was clear, nothing.

She let out a frustrated breath whacking her head with her hand to help her focus.

Alvin want's him to train the dragons where would he be? The arena!

She jerked her head up in surprise it was so obvious.

"Come on Toothless, I think I know where he is." She said Toothless looked up at her his green eyes filling with hope. She sighed. "Well I guess since I'm the only ones who's been to Outcast Island I have to lead the way." She said Toothless hummed at her and she laughed.

"Okay, guys follow me."

They'd been walking for about an hour before they came upon the Outcast village. They managed to make it to the arena without being seen. But there we're no guards and that confused her where would they all be? A sudden boom rang in the air and she looked up to see smoke rising in the air, clearly the twins doing. Ah, well that did explain that.

She looked into the empty arena hoping to see Hiccup but found nothing. She sighed in frustration so close. Toothless began to sniff the air, he directed his nose to the ground and she looked at him, he jerked his head a clear sign of, "Follow me." and she did.

Hiccup

I layed my head down on my knees my bangs in my eyes and once again began to struggle against the ropes that held my wrists. Footsteps, echoed down the hall and my head jerked up at the sound.

Not Alvin! Not so soon. I let my head fall onto my knees again from my sitting position and sighed. The footsteps grew louder and a shadow blocked out the torch light.

"I won't." I said, my voice was barely a whisper though, and felt like buckets of sand we're being poured down it as I spoke.

"You won't what?" Astrid asked, I pulled my head up in surprise where she was standing arms crossed but clearly as relieved to see me as I was no see her.

Toothless was next to her and Stormfly a few feet away. I swallowed my trying to get some moisture into my throat as, I looked up at her.

She looked at the cell door and then at Toothless, Toothless didn't need to be asked he just shot, the blast filled the air with smoke and I couldn't see anything, Toothless's head then popped out of the smoke shortly followed by Astrid.

The smoke cleared and I tried to stand but it was impossible and my arms will still behind my back, after my third failed attempt Astrid grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. She flipped me so my back was facing her as she snapped the ropes with her axe. I turned around and rubbed my red blistered wrists. She lightly punched my arm, "That's for disappearing on me." She said then kissed me before she pulled me into a hug, "And that's for being okay." she said. I pulled away and looked up into her, "Thanks." I whispered. Toothless rubbed around me and I laughed, and scratched behind his ears. We stepped out of the cell and the moment I hit the torch light Astrid gasped, "Hiccup…" She breathed. Toothless nudged me warily from behind. "Okay, so I haven't seen a brush in a few days, my hairs a little messy." I said sarcastically, Astrid's eyes flamed, "Not that dragonboy you look like you're five minutes from death, actually scratch that you look dead." She said, I rolled my eyes, "Geeze I feel a lot better now. Is it that bad?" I asked. She nodded, I was tired exhausted and the burns on my back from the Nightmare we're stinging, but I wanted nothing more that to get out of here.

Astrid must have noticed because she didn't say anything else, she just got onto Stormfly as I mounted Toothless, at last I was going home.

Toothless POV

He was not okay. But he was alive Hiccup was alive! I launched into the air happy to feel the weight of Hiccup on my shoulders again. We flew to the boats and no one noticed the Night Fury escaping with the dragon trainer on it's back. When we reached the ships they had already changed direction heading back to Berk. I landed and was Hiccup hopped off my back and wobbled on his feet for a second er, foot.

Stoick ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Can't…..Breath." Hiccup wheezed Stoick released him.

"I'm just glad you're okay." he said. He put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and barely touched his back but Hiccup hissed in pain and pulled away from him bumping into me. "What is it?" Stoick asked. I glanced at Hiccup. He was mumbling in a language I didn't know and I looked worriedly at him. Stoick looked at Astrid who seemed just as confused as the rest of us. Hiccup steadied himself, and looked up at them both demanding an answer with their eyes.

"I, uh got burned in the ring." He whispered his voice hoarse. Stoick gave him a canteen of water and Hiccup downed it in less than twenty seconds. "Have you had any food or water for the last three days?" He asked Hiccup, he shook his head and looked at me. He was still exhausted and I knew it would take a few days but I was just glad he wasn't dead.

Hiccup: a few days later

This is Berk. It's located in the middle of nowhere and everyday life is a string from out of the ordinary.

I flew alongside Hookfang who had stopped shedding scales and Astrid. The twins we're fighting and Meatlug and Fishlegs we're looking at the book of dragons Astrid suddenly spun and Hookfang lit on fire I laughed silently to myself. Glad to be home. Even if home was full of burly vikings, dragons and flaming scales.

But we've learned to adapt. 


End file.
